


Game of Life

by XxTheSnakesMinxxX30



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Game Shows, Hugs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Reality TV, Romance, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30
Summary: Luke Hemmings and Calum Hood sign up for a new reality tv show where they compete for a chance to propose to an average girl alongside some of the other bachelor's of hollywood. Will they find love or will it be a complete mess?
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Original Female Character(s), Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Dylan O'Brien/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s), Michael Clifford/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Original Female Character(s), Tyler Posey/Original Female Character(s), dexter darden/original female character, tyler hoechlin/original female character, will poulter/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Game of Life Chapter 1

Game of Life Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is a particular plot bunny that’s been hoping around inside my brain and it’s like, it needs to come out now. Like right now. So…Yeah. This is a gameshow romance fic and it’s gonna be cute. Fluffy and probably not tons of plot so yeah. Easy read. Theme song for this chapter is Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7. And yes, I know my taste in music is ancient, but oldies can be goodies too. 

It was a warm, summer Friday night as Calum took another shot and raised it to Michael and his new bride. It was their wedding day and he couldn’t be happier for his best friend. The couple was currently dancing to their first song and as the crowd gathered around them, Calum found himself sitting off to the side with Luke drinking much more than he thought he would in this type of situation. Shot after shot, he raised the glass to his lips and hoped that the sinking, lonely feeling that gripped his heart would pass the drunker he got. Just then, Ashton and his fiancé Kirsten came over to sit with the two fairly drunk men. “Nothing like a wedding to bring out the drunks, eh guys?” Ashton quipped as Kirsten gave them an understanding smile. Calum gestured rudely to Ashton as Luke raised his glass in a silent cheer to their lameness. Luke’s eyes drifted back to the scene happening on the dance floor. Both Michael and his new bride, Kelsea were crying and holding each other tightly as Michael sang their wedding song to them. 

He couldn’t help but wonder how he and Calum were the only ones left at the age of 25 who hadn’t gotten either engaged or married. He felt left out moreso in that moment and more than a little jealous than he had felt towards his friends in a long time. It was no secret that they all knew how to get girls. It came with the territory of being in a band. Groupies were everywhere. And they were a dime a dozen. But, it was the girls who didn’t want the fame and fortune, those were the ones that both he and Calum were looking for and that their other friends and bandmates were lucky enough to find. Both girls, Kirsten and Kelsea had hearts of gold and the two couldn’t be a better fit for Michael and Ashton. But sometimes, the two remaining guys couldn’t help but feel a little stifled by the two couples constant love for each other. 

Exchanging a look with Calum, who was currently trying and failing at not looking bored at something the current couple at their table was going on about, he gave a slight nod towards the exit of the large white tent that the wedding reception was taking place in. Michael and Kelsea had opted to have their wedding on the beach and then a tented reception afterwards. It was all very…nice. But not for the two guys who were currently looking as though they were the only still single ones there. 

Turning to Ashton, Luke gave both him and his fiancé a heart throb type of smile that the guys knew all too well and gestured towards the door. “Alright, well it was nice to see you guys. But I think Cal and I need to go get some fresh air. We’ll be back soon.” Ashton’s eyes lit up in understanding as he nodded and gave them a small smile. Kirsten waved her hand playfully at them knowing all too well that this wedding had to be too much for them. “Yeah, yeah. You guys go ditch us. It’s fine. You need the air after all.” 

Calum winked at her before being pulled after Luke out of the tent and into the cool summer breeze. The ocean lay directly outside the tent and both guys shrugged off their suit jackets and loosened their ties before stripping their feet of their shoes and sitting so they could dip their feet in the cool water. It was silent for a few moments as they both pulled out their phones knowing it wasn’t necessary for them to say anything. They already knew how the other one felt. It was a band mate thing. Also, a best friend thing. The four guys had been attached at the hip since forever. They had grown from small boys to incredibly successful men. Their popularity was at an all time high and the band was still going strong, hoping to release their next album sometime next spring. 

But, out of all the fame and fortune, both Calum and Luke couldn’t help but feel like they were finding a distance between the two of them and Ashton and Michael. Both wanted what the other two had and were lucky enough to find. If only…there was something they could do. Something that would make the decision easy for them. 

Pulling out his phone, Luke scrolled through the various social media accounts and then scrolled passed an ad for a casting call but then quickly scrolled back to read it full, not just one, not just two but three different times. A huge, drunken grin spread onto his lips as he nudged Calum’s arm earning him a playful glare from the other guy. “I think I just solved all our problems, mate.” He said as Calum quirked an eyebrow in his direction. “I think you need another drink.” He murmured, his voice coming out gravelly with exhaustion. Luke rolled his eyes and thrust his phone into Calum’s hand gesturing to the ad that was now displayed clearly on the screen. Calum rolled his eyes and looked down at the screen to read what apparently was the answer to all their problems. 

The ad was announcing a casting call for a new reality show competition where attractive, eligible young bachelors in Hollywood would compete for the chance to propose to a young, attractive mystery woman. The competition would be recorded at every turn and it did manage to spark not only interest but confusion in Calum’s mind. “So, this sounds like every other dating show out there. What makes you so sure this is a good idea? We don’t even know who the girl is.” Luke shrugged and looked out at the sea that sat before them. “It says that although she’s a mystery, she’s an average girl. Not famous. Won’t know anything of our world, I’m sure. I don’t know, mate. I think it’s a blessing in disguise. I think we should do it.” 

Calum eyed his friend for a moment before slowly nodding. “Fine. But if this is the worst idea we ever had, then I’m blaming you and our drunken state of minds tonight.” Luke’s face broke out into an even bigger grin before he wrapped his arms around his friend in a tight embrace. “If it’s meant to be, then it’ll happen, Cal. Sometimes, fate has a way of showing you the right way even in the strangest of times.” Calum nodded into Luke’s shoulder before they both pulled back and set their sights on the horizon that was now becoming light pink with early morning sunlight. “I’ll give the agency a call. We’ll go from there.” Calum murmured as Luke nodded tiredly. Little did both of them know, their lives as well as many others, were about to change, forever.


	2. Game of Life chapter 2

Game of Life Chapter 2  
A/N: So, I made a few changes to the plot line of this before I wrote it out. I like the changes I made. Said changes won’t affect the story too much but it’ll be worth it. You’ll see. This chapter introduces Callista the female OC and main character. I enjoy writing her character. Her personality is sorta based off someone I know. Sorta. Kinda. Lol This whole chapter is gonna be about her. So be prepared. Next chapter the boys will appear once again. Theme song for this chapter is Party for One by Carly Rae Jepsen (the More Giraffes Remix) 

Callista St. Angelo was 24, Asian American and now thoroughly confused at how she had gotten herself into this mess. When she was scouted by a talent recruiter for a new reality TV show, she never thought this would be what she was signing up for. Her dark eyes assessed the men before her carefully under her long mascara clad lashes as they read the specifics of her contract out loud. Her mind drifted as she heard their words but didn’t at the same time. “Ms. St. Angelo, if you would just sign here please.” The producer said with a smile making her tune back into what they were saying. Licking the excess lipgloss off her lips, she glanced down at the documents that were laid out before her. What did she have to lose really? Nothing. That was what she realized when she really thought about it. She had only moved to L.A. from the East coast two weeks ago and this was not exactly how she had foreseen things going. But, seeing as how she had nothing to lose and she was a bit of a gambling woman herself, she took the pen and signed her name across the page with expert precision. 

The rest was a blur as she shook everyone’s hands and agreed to meet at the desired location for filming in the next two weeks. The show would take place in an exclusive L.A. penthouse and her lips upturned slightly at the thought. Living large in the Hollywood hills was always a dream of hers, but who knew she’d have to entertain the company of 15 men to gain access to that dream? Shaking her dark locks out of her eyes, she left the studio and made her way out into the busy L.A. streets. She was no gold digger, she was in this for real but she also knew that she wouldn’t hand over her heart so easily to the first person who struck her fancy. She wasn’t that type of woman. As her heels clicked loudly down the sidewalk, she eyed her new surroundings with a look of varied interest. Only time would tell if she would find what she and hopefully the men, were looking for.


End file.
